Glee Fictional Season - 5x01
by Karrio
Summary: I'm going to write a fictional 23 episode Glee Season. In this season, Finn is still alive.
1. 5 x 01 Press Release

I decided to try and write a 23 episode Glee Season. Hopefully it goes well. In this fictional season, Finn is still alive. I know Glee Season 5 has already started, but I will do my own, from the season finale last year,

**Episode 1 - Friends**

_Singers:_

Finn Hudson

Sam Evans

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Kitty Wilde

Rachel Hudson

Sanana Lopez

Blaine Anderson

Ryder Lynn

Wade "Unique" Adams

Marley Rose

Jake Puckerman

Julie

Hillary

Ryan

_Songs_

Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

Who do you think you are - Spice Girls

A Change in Me - Beauty and the Beast

Just Dance - Lady Gaga

Dynamite - Taio Cruz

Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams

Here without you - 3 Doors Down

You've got a friend - James Taylor

_Guest Stars:_

Brittany Snow (From Pitch Perfect and Hairspray) as Julie

Nicole Anderson (From JONAS, JONAS LA) as Miranda Taylor

Julianne Hough (From Footloose, Rock of Ages) as Hilary Kankrook

Miranda Cosgove (From I Carly, Drake and Josh) as Ryan Nichols

_Teasers:_

Someone from Kitty's past appears

Finn returns to McKinley

New Directions gets 3 new recruits

Rachel comes to Lima for a specific reason

**Credit to Bubba (from ) for this layout (Thanks dude :))**


	2. 5 x 01 - Friends

**Episode 1 - Friends**

**Finn struts through the halls of McKinley (V.O) **

That's right. The old Finn is back. The one that was so sure of himself about getting into Pace last year. True, that didn't work out, but I finally found something that makes me happy. Living with Puck at college is simply brotastic. Even though he isn't technically enrolled there, he decided to stay and help me pass. That's what friends are for. Thanks to him, I'm back on track with classes. My only regret was not being able to be there for the Glee Club during Regionals. Heard they won, so that's good news. Anyways, I'm back, and I have them to thank. _Finn pauses outside the choir room as Will talks to the group assembled inside. _Time to lead these guys into the endzone. There's nothing we can't do now as a group. It's time to build a McKinley Dynasty.

_Finn lets a grin form on his face as he walks into the room._

**Finn: **Alright, Who's ready to win Nationals?

_Kitty rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed at Finn's smile._

**Kitty: **About time you decided to join us Giraffe, but in case you haven't melted your brain, we are down 3 members.

_Finn looks around, noticing that Ryder, Sugar and Joe weren't around. He looks at Will curiously. _

**Finn: **What happened? Where are Ryder, Sugar and Joe?

_Unique answered, looking depressed. _

**Unique: **Ryder left because I pretended to be someone else online.

_Marley pats Unique on the back, comforting her friend._

**Will: **Sugar left for Florida. She decided to get help for herAspergers Disorder. Joe left because his mom thought we were influencing his brain with rock and roll.

_Finn doesn't look discouraged. Instead, he smiles. Everyone looks at him with weird looks._

**Finn: **Don't look at this as a reason to quit. Look at this as a reason to thrive. Every year, we always have lost 1-2 people, and we have, somehow, always found replacements for them. We just need to go out there and look. Mr. Schue, we always had some sort of dance number in the courtyard (or the Cafeteria) in the past. Why not do the same here?

_Will nods in support, smiling at his co director. The members though, weren't enthused. _

**Will: **That's a great idea Finn.

_Tina interrupts._

**Tina: **In case you don't remember Finn, we got into a food fight last year from our performance in the lunch room. And we didn't get a response two years ago with our New York song.

_Sam looks at Tina, hurt._

**Finn: **But last year, we got Sugar to join. The year before that, we managed to bring Sam and got Sunshine to audition before Rachel steered her to a crackhouse.

_Tina folded her arms, still not convinced about the performance idea. She sniped at Finn._

**Tina: **Why not just bring Santana back?

_Finn ignored her comment. He spoke to the group._

**Finn: **We are going for a 2nd consecutive National Title. How will people believe in you when you don't believe in yourself?

_Blaine steps forward, supporting Finn._

**Blaine: **He's right. We should do this. In case you guys haven't noticed, we don't have people lining up to full out the 3 open spots. If we can reach at least 3 people, we will have proved we can do this. This will help us to win Nationals. And I got the perfect song.

_The Glee Members looked at each other, then nodded. They were convinced._

**Jake: **What song did you have in mind?

**Blaine: **We need to show the school we can sing songs of all variety. I'm thinking Just Dance from Lady Gaga.

**_Meanwhile in New York_**

_Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her phone. Kurt came into the room and watches Rachel watching her phone._

**Kurt: **You know Rachel, the phone won't ring when you are staring at it.

**Rachel: **It won't ring at all. I wasn't good en...

_At that moment, her phone rang. She takes a deep breath before answering._

**Rachel:** Hello?

**Leroy (O.S): **Hey Rachel. It's your dads calling. Have you heard any news?

**Rachel: **Not yet.

**Leroy (O.S): **Will you come back to Lima this weekend? It's our anniversary, in case you forgot.

**Rachel: **Of course I didn't forget. I will be home Friday evening. Mind if Kurt comes along?

**Leroy (O.S): **Kurt is always welcomed.

- Glee-

_Finn walks down the hall, looking for Ryder. He searches the football field, he searches the library, and finally the locker room, but still can't find him. Just as he was turning away, a thought struck him. He made his way toward the auditorium and sure enough, there was Ryder, standing on stage._

**Finn: **You miss being on stage don't you?

_Ryder looks at the door way, surprised to see Finn._

**Ryder: **Dude, I thought you were at college still.

_Finn walks unto the stage and faces Ryder._

**Finn: **We have some time off, so I decided to come back and help you guys win a National trophy, only to find out that 3 members have quit.

_Ryder looks confused._

**Finn: **Sugar left to help with her Aspergers disorder, and Joe's mom thought we were brainwashing him with the devils music. And then you..

_Ryder interrupts Finn, looking very hurt._

**Ryder: **How can I go back? The way Unique humiliated me, and how the club treated the matter. Sam and Artie laughing about my incident is one thing, but this. This is a whole ballgame and I don't want to be apart of a group like that.

**Finn: **Look, I don't know what happened but surely you can find a way to resolve your differences with Unique.

**Ryder: **Some cuts aren't meant to be healed. This is one. Perhaps in time, I might be able to forgive them, but not now.

_Ryder begins to leave. Finn stops him before he leaves the stage._

**Finn: **Before you go, can I get your help?

_Ryder nods, going back towards Finn._

**Finn: **For my music class, my instructor wants me to sing a rock song. I was hoping you could help me out with it.

_Ryder agrees and begins to think. He snapped his fingers as he calls the band on stage. He takes the guitar offered to him._

**Ryder: **I got it.

_Ryder strums out the beginning to Summer of '69. Finn nods and goes onto the drums and began to play along._

_**Ryder**_

I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69

_**Finn**_  
Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard.  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married  
I should've known we'd never get far

_**Ryder and Finn**_  
Oh, when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah, I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

**_Finn_**  
Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you've got a job to do

**_Ryder_**  
Spent my evening's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you, yeah

_**Ryder and Finn**_  
Oh, yeah.  
Back in the summer of '69, oh.

**_Ryder_**  
Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless

**_Finn_**

We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no!  
And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone

**_Ryder_**

Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that it'd last forever

**_Finn_**

Oh, and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never

**_Ryder_**  
Those were the best days of my life

_**Ryder and Finn**_

Oh, yeah.  
Back in the summer of '69, oh.  
It was the summer of '69, oh, yeah.  
Me and my baby in '69, oh.  
It was the summer, the summer, the summer of '69, yeah.

_Finn smiles, handing back the drum sticks. _

**Finn: **That was epic dude.

**Ryder: **Yes. I miss being on stage.

**Finn: **Why not come back for this week? Maybe see if you can mend the fence.

_Ryder looks at the empty seats, remembering back to their Regional win a few weeks back. He nods towards Finn._

**Ryder: **Fine. One week only. If we can't mend the fence, I will leave for good.


	3. 5 x 01 - Friends Con't

** Courtyard (Same time as Finn and Ryder's duet)**

_The New Directions were sitting down for lunch when Blaine gave the signal to the band. Music began to play as the other students watched._

**Tina**

RedOne,

**Artie**

Artie

**Marley**

GaGa, oh-oh, eh

**Blaine and Unique**  
I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

**Sam and Artie**  
How does he twist the dance? can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

**Marley and Kitty**  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it?s alright, a-alright

_Camera focuses on a brunette giving Kitty a "I think I know you" look. _

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Unique, Tina, Kitty, Marley, Jake**  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

**Jake and Unique**  
Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright

_Camera spots a Blonde eyeing Jake._

**Marley and Kitty**  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

**Blaine**  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

**Sam**

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Unique, Tina, Kitty, Marley, Jake**  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

_We get a shot of another Blonde just enjoying the show._

**Artie, Sam and Jake**  
Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

**Blaine, Unique, Marley, Tina**  
And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

**Kitty and Jake**  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Unique, Tina, Kitty, Marley, Jake**  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

_Camera catches Ryder and Finn coming into the courtyard as they finish the song. The club stops and breathless waits for the reaction of the school. The school starts to mock them, showing they are still on the bottom of the school pyramid._

**Meanwhile in New York**

_Rachel is in NYADA, speaking to Kurt when Santana runs in with good news._

**Santana: **Guess what? I am not working as a Cage Dancer anymore. I got a job at this Spotlight Diner.

_Both Rachel and Kurt look around nervously before answering._

**Rachel: **Santana, while that is great news, only students are allowed in here. Especially after your ... episode with Brody earlier.

**Santana: **I'm not apologizing for that. He had it coming. But I thought my friends would be more thrilled for me. Wasn't it you two who told me to go after my dream?

**Kurt: **We are happy for you Santana. It's wonderful you got a job, but if you are caught in here _Kurt suddenly looks confused _I'm not sure what they would do.

**Santana: **_Holds up her hand. _Fine, I'll leave so you don't get into trouble. But tonight, we will celebrate. You two will come to the Diner tonight alright?

**The Loft before heading to Spotlight Diner**

_Rachel's phone rings. Rachel is seen taking a deep breath before answering it._

**Rachel: **Hello?

**Mr. Richter (O.S): **Would Rachel Berry be there please?

_._**Rachel: **This is she.

**Mr. Richter (O.S): **This is Mr. Richter calling for your Fanny Brice audition. At this time, we are sorry that you didn't get the part.

_Rachel's spirit fell. When she talked, her voice was with disappointment._

**Rachel:** Thanks for telling me.

_Mr. Richter picks up the change in voice._

**Mr. Richter (O.S): **Rachel, this isn't the end for you. In fact, this is only the beginning. We all know you are talented. The reason why we didn't choose you is because you are still in school. We wanted an actress that can commit fully. And we weren't going to be the ones to tell you to drop out of school. We all feel that an education is a great thing. Look, honey, it's only a matter of time before you set Broadway stages on fire.

_Rachel's spirits rose after that, though she was still disappointed in not getting the part._

**Rachel: **I appreciate that Mr. Richter. Is there any advice you give me that can help me land my next role?

**Mr. Richter (O.S): **Don't change who you are. That's my only advice Rachel. I will be seeing you in the near future. Have a great day Rachel.

_Mr. Richter hung up the phone. Rachel dials a number._

**Finn (O.S): **Rachel? Is everything ok?

_Rachel smiled slightly. Hearing Finn's voice always cheers her up._

**Rachel: **I just wanted to hear your voice.

_Finn started to get worried._

**Finn (O.S): **You only want to hear my voice if you are sad. What happened? Is Kurt ok?

**Rachel: **Yes. Kurt is fine.

_Finn relaxed._

**Finn (O.S): **That's good. If it isn't Kurt, then wh... You heard back for the Fanny Brice audition and you didn't get it?

**Rachel: **They said they wanted an actress who is willing to commit fully. They didn't choose me because I'm still in NYADA. Maybe I should just drop out of school.

**Finn (O.S): **Rachel Barbra Berry. Don't you dare drop out of NYADA. It has been your dream to attend that school.

**Rachel: **It has been my dream to star as Fanny Brice as well.

**Finn (O.S): **Who even says the show will go on? What if something happens and the show is cancelled?

_Rachel sits down on the couch_

**Rachel: **What if that was my only shot?

**Finn (O.S): **Hello? Is this Rachel Berry? Can you please put her on.

_Rachel chuckles, in spite of feeling blue._

**Finn (O.S): **Take it from me Rachel. I've had my dreams shattered twice in the past year. All I wanted to do was just give up. But thanks to Artie, and the Glee Club, I'm now in college, getting my teacher's degree. They wouldn't let me give up, and I won't let you give up either. Rachel, you are a star. Don't forget that.

_Rachel was smiling. She always could count on Finn to support her._

**Rachel: **Thanks Finn. I miss you.

**Finn (O.S): **I miss you too Rachel. I have to go. Just remember, you are a star.

_Finn hangs up. Rachel starts going through pictures on her phone. _

_We get a shot of Finn looking at his phone as well. _

_Queue music for "Here without you"_

**Finn**

A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face

**Rachel**  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate

**Finn and Rachel**  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

_Finn moves to his window in the staff room, looking out at the rain, while Rachel looks out her window in the loft._

**Finn and Rachel**  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight,there's only you and me (yeah)

**Rachel**  
The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello

**Finn (Rachel)**

I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go (ooh yeah yeah)

**Finn and Rachel**  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

**Finn**  
Everything I know

**Rachel (Finn)**  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love

**Finn (Rachel)**

And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love (ooh ooh ooh)

**Finn and Rachel (Rachel)**  
I'm here without you baby,

but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me (yeah)  
(oh yeah, ooooh, oooooooh)

(I'm all alone)


	4. 5x 01 Cont

**Spotlight Diner**

_Rachel and Kurt walked into the diner and sat down. They spotted Santana and waved at her, smiling. She came over and began to take their order._

**Santana: **Hey Berry and Hummel. My name is Santana and I will be your waitress tonight. If you have any song requests, please just tell me and I will try my best to accommodate them. _Rachel and Kurt share a devilish grin. Santana lowers her voice. _If you guys make me do a ridiculous number, I will get you back.

_Gunther shouted across the room at Santana._

**Gunther: **Ms. Lopez, table 20 wants you to perform. Stop talking to your friends and get back to work.

_Santana rolls her eyes and leaves for table 20, while Rachel and Kurt sat back to enjoy the show. Santana briefly talks to the table, then puts the record on and stood at the table._

_There's been a change in me-_

_A kind of moving on-  
Though what I used to be,  
I still depend upon.  
For now I realize  
That good can come from bad.  
That may not make me wise,  
But, oh, it makes me glad._

_Santana began to walk around the tables, not really looking at the customers. Instead, she was looking into a fantasy world, thinking back to her time at McKinley._

_And I-I never thought I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams, but I don't mind.  
For now I love the world I see.  
No change of heart; a change in me._

_Santana stops at the counter, leaning against it. She picked up the stainless steel napkin dispenser, looking at her reflection._

_For in my dark despair,  
I slowly understood  
My perfect world out there  
Had disappeared for good.  
But in its place, I feel  
A truer life begin,  
And it's so good and real,  
It must come from within._

_She places the napkin dispenser back down on the counter and as she passes Rachel and Kurt, she sent a small smile. She went back to table 20._

_And I-I never thought I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams, but I don't mind.  
I'm where and who I want to be.  
No change of heart; a change in me._

No change of heart; a change in me.

_As the song ends, Santana got a rowdy round of applause._

**Rachel: **Was it just me, or did that sound like Santana has found a new dream?

_Kurt nods, watching Santana talk to table 20._

**Kurt: **That did sound like that. Better watch out Rachel. Santana might take your place on Broadway.

_Santana finished talking to table 20 and came back to Rachel and Kurt._

**Santana: **Not a chance Lady Hummel. Berry can keep the stage, but I did have a change of heart. Question is, how do I go about getting it?

_Gunther shouted across the room again._

**Gunther: **Food's up for table 45.

_Santana went to deliver the food. Soon, Rachel and Kurt left the diner after having their dinners._

**Next day in the Choir Room**

_Will was standing in front of the room, smiling._

**Will: **Awesome job yesterday in the courtyard guys. You guys sounded amazing.

_Tina folded her arms, not amused._

**Tina: **Doesn't matter. We are still plankton in this school. Told you this would happen again.

_Ryder speaks up._

**Ryder: **Come on Tina. Think that as an extra practice before nationals.

_Tina glares at Ryder._

**Tina: **Why are you even here Ryder? I thought you left.

_Ryder stood up and walked to the front of the room._

**Ryder: **Look, what I did was out of line. Yes, I was mad, and rightly so, but that's no excuse for kicking the chair and screaming. With a help of a friend _Ryder nods to Finn _I wanted to come back and try to patch this up. Finn made me realize that I miss being on stage and I miss hanging around most of you guys. Just because I was angry at Unique, I shouldn't let bring you guys into it, even though most of you defended her.

_Ryder sat back down as Will stood up. _

**Will: **Glad to have you back Ryder. And your performance in the courtyard has inspired 3 auditions. We have one today. Please welcome Ms. Julie

_The Brunette that we saw during the "Just Dance" performance came walking into the room. We see a shot of Kitty's face going pale._

_The band started to play "Who Do You Think You Are?" By the Spice Girls, which appears to be approved by most of the Glee Members_

_Julie began to move to the beat as most of the group clapped along. _

_The race is on to get out of the bottom,  
The top is so high so your roots are forgotten,  
Giving is good as long as you're getting,  
What's driving you is ambition and betting_

_Julie gave a sneer to Kitty. In the background, the camera focuses on Ryder and Marley, looking between Kitty and Julie._

_I said  
Who...do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)  
I said  
Who...some kind of superstar, _

_Julie began circling Kitty's chair, still giving her that sneer._

_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are!_

_I said_  
_Who...do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)_  
_I said_  
_Who...some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to!_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are_

_You have got to reach on up, never lose your soul,_  
_You have got to reach on up, never lose control_

_I said_  
_Who...do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)_  
_I said_  
_Who...some kind of superstar_

_You have got to!_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,_  
_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?_  
_Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are_

_Swing, Shake, Move, Make, Trust, Use, Show, Groove it_  
_Swing, Shake, Move, Make, Trust, Use, Show, Groove it_

_Swing, Shake, Move, Make, Trust, Use, Show, Groove it _

_Swing, Shake, Move, Make, Trust, Use, Show, Groove it  
GROOVE IT_

_As Julie finishes the song, Kitty got up and walked from the room with Ryder and Marley running after her._


	5. 5 x 01 - Friends Cont

**Thanks for the comments everyone. I really do appreciate them and I look forward to reading them :)**

**Courtyard**

_We see Kitty sitting on the step. Ryder sits on the left side of Kitty while Marley sits on the right side. It was clear that Kitty was on the verge of crying, which surprises Marley and Ryder._

**Marley: **Everything alright Kitty?

_Kitty shakes her head no._

**Kitty: **Do I look alright Marley?

_Ryder looks at Kitty with a thoughtful glance._

**Ryder: **Is this the same Julie you told me about last year?

_Kitty nods, burying her head into her hands. Marley looks confused. Kitty lifts her head as she notices Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, Jake, Unique were standing in front of her._

**Sam: **You alright Kitty?

_Kitty just glares at him, though she knew he meant well. _

**Kitty: **Look Fish Lips, does it look like it?

_Sam shook his head no._

**Sam: **Actually no. You are usually bitchy, which is why we all thought something was wrong when you just walked out. Even though it may not seem like it, we are a family Kitty. We look out for one another.

_Ryder speaks up softly, looking at Kitty._

**Ryder: **Kitty, it may be best to explain why. She will tell everyone anyways.

_Kitty gave Ryder a dagger look. Ryder gulped but didn't back down._

**Ryder: **You can trust us. As Sam said, we are a family. We stick together.

_Music began to play in the background as Ryder began to sing._

**Ryder:**

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand_

_and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights._

_Ryder got up and held out a hand towards Kitty, helping her stand up. He gives her a twirl on the steps as the rest of the group joined in the Chorus._

**Jake, Marley, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Unique, Ryder**  
_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend._

_Marley came over and gave Kitty a small hug and smiles._

**Marley**  
_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow_,

_keep your head together and call my name out loud._

_Soon I will be knocking upon your door._

**Jake, Marley, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Unique, Ryder**_  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

_Kitty smiled at her friends as Sam, Jake and Artie began to sing._

**Sam, Jake and Artie**  
_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you. Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
oh yeah, but don't you let them._

**Jake, Marley, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Unique, Ryder**  
_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend. You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend._

_The group sat down as Kitty cleared her throat. She looked really nervous, which let them know something serious happened between Julie and Kitty. Kitty isn't one to let her real emotions show very much. Ryder came beside her and took her hand and smiled encouragingly at her._

**Kitty: **I'm known as this Ice queen around here. It's true, I'm not one to allow people in. It's not because I don't want to, it's because what happened. _Kitty faltered. Ryder squeezes her hand gently. Kitty nods at him before continuing. _As Ryder mentioned before that sappy song, Julie will undoubtedly spread rumors. I won't go into details. The short story is that her brother felt me when I stayed over at her house one evening. Shortly after I told my parents (and them calling Julie's parents), Julie said that I was spreading rumors about her brother and soon turned my friends against me. It got so bad that I eventually switched schools. Because of that experience, I figured I would shield away my feelings and become this person who doesn't let people walk all over her.

_Kitty finishes as we get shots of shocked faces. Marley came down and gave Kitty a hug. _

**Marley: **Look, I don't know what happened at your other school, but I think I speak for us all and say we will never turn against you. No matter what Julie says, we will stand beside you.

_Everyone agrees with Marley as the scene fades out._

**Choir room during lunch **

_Finn is looking through song sheets when a black curly haired girl strode through the door. Finn looks up with a smile on his face. _

**Finn: **Hello Taylor.

_Taylor looks around the room before sitting down beside Finn. She flashes him a warm yet seductive smile. Finn was oblivious._

**Taylor: **So this is your passion huh, Mr. Hudson?

_Finn nods proudly._

**Finn: **It is. We got nationals in a few weeks. Even though I wasn't here for Regionals, I heard they were awesome. But in order to win, they need to be _Finn was struggling to find the right word _I can't think of the word.

_Taylor lets out a soft laugh, almost like a waterfall flowing down. She clearly was teasing Finn._

**Taylor: **Really Finn? You want to be a teacher but you can't think of a word?

_Finn lets his half smirk appear. At this time, Sam, Artie, Tina, Blaine, Ryder, Unique, Jake, Marley, Kitty and Will enter. Taylor gets up._

**Taylor: **Looks like you are needed. Call me sometime Finn, if you need help with work or anything.

_Taylor flashes him a warm smile, then flips her hair back before leaving the room. _

**Sam: **Well, she's hot. She was totally eyeing you up.

_Finn looked at Sam, confused._

**Finn: **Are you sure?

_Sam chuckles as he sits down._

**Sam: **I'm sure dude. She totally wants on the Hudson Express.

_Will clears his throat as Finn's cheeks got a little red._

**Will: **Perhaps we should get started. First, please welcome our newest member, Julie.

_Julie walts into the room like she owned it. She sat down with authority. Marley spoke up before Will could say anything else._

**Marley: **We don't want her in here.

_Will looks confused._

**Will: **I don't understand. She has a great voice, a voice that would make an excellent addition for Nationals.

_Jake spoke up._

**Jake: **She may have a great voice, but we don't want anything disrupting our dynamics with each other. We would rather lose nationals then see our friendships being torn apart.

_Will looked confused, while Finn looks like he understands._

**Will: **What are you talking about?

_Julie folded her arms and turns to give Kitty a sneer._

**Julie: **Been telling more lies Kitty?

_Will had a "deer in the headlights" look. Ryder spoke up._

**Ryder: **We believe her. Kitty isn't one to let her real emotions show.

_Julie huffed, but got up regardless. She moved towards the door and turned back to the group._

**Julie: **Good luck at Nationals without me.

_Julie left the room after that. Will is still trying to process what just happened. Finn, on the other hand, understood it immediately, which was a shock for everyone in the room. _

**Finn: **I'm really impressed you guys. You guys are willing to throw away another trophy for friendship. Honestly, I don't think we could have done that. In fact, if I remember correctly, we didn't. We kinda just gave up until we got busted. Anyways, I'm proud of you guys sticking together, even if it does cost us a great voice,


	6. 5 x 01 - Friends Cont'd

The Teacher's Lounge (Next Day)

_Will and Finn sitting down, eating lunch._

Will: I take it that you are over Rachel?

_Finn was about to take a bite of his sandwich. He paused, then put it down._

Finn: Did you know that Rachel and I hooked up at ... on Valentine's Day? I don't mean a little kiss, but ... well... you know.

_Will shook his head, surprised. _

Finn: Before we sang our duet, I told Rachel that we are endgame. That no matter what guy she is with, we will somehow end up together. If you think about it, that's how our relationships have been in the past. We get together, we break up, we get back together, then we re break up.

_Will nods, grinning remembering those times._

Will: I remember that. Heck, during our 2nd year, I distinctively remembering alot of her solos geared towards you. So are you and Choir Room girl an item now?

_Finn shrugs his shoulders, seemly forgetting his sandwich._

Finn: Rachel will always be my first love. Nothing will change that. Does that mean I should wait around like a love sick puppy while she is dating man whores?

_Will just took a bite of his lunch when Finn asked the last question. Will choked and spit out his food and looked at Finn questioningly._

Will: Man-whore? Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?

_Finn nods, wondering if he should have said anything at all. Bieste came in and joined them at the table. Finn and Will nodded to her before Finn replied to Will._

Finn: I don't know the specifics, but Santana called me to New York. We had a little ... talk.

_Bieste took a bite of her chicken._

Bieste: And did this ... talk involve you kicking something?

_Finn nods, going red in the face. Bieste and Will just shook their heads, chuckling._

Will: What's with you and kicking things Finn?

_Finn shrugs his shoulders. _

Will: Have you talked to Rachel since that happened?

Finn: Yeah. She called to ask what song she should use for her Fanny Brice audition. She didn't seem mad. Instead, she seemed a little disappointed that I didn't hang around New York longer and for not seeing her. But I am avoiding Santana though. The hotel room was messed after our talk. I mean, I'm not sure if it was in her name, or his name, but in case it was Santana, I don't wanna be around for awhile.

_Both Will and Bieste burst out laughing at that._

Bieste: I would hate to have been Rachel and Kurt if Santana ever got that call.

_Will looks at the time. Realizing they were running a little late, he started to pack up his lunch. Finn followed suit._

**Finn: **So we have 2 more auditions today right?

_Will nods._

Will: We were supposed to have 2, but one got sick this week. She wanted to reschedule next week. Hilary is singing a difficult song today. Hopefully the kids can accept her.

_Will and Finn waved good bye to Bieste and began walking towards the choir room._

Finn: You realize that was almost the same scenario when Jesse joined right? Remember how almost all of us stopped caring and got busted by Rachel?

Will: I remember that. It did take courage for them to band together. I just hope it doesn't cost us Nationals.

_Will and Finn were right outside the choir room. Inside, Blaine, Sam, Jake and Ryder were messing around, while Kitty, Marley, Unique and Tina were sitting down and chatting. Artie was on his phone, texting someone._

Finn: I don't think it did. Look at them. This group doesn't have any of the big brass voices like we did. Instead, they have great chemistry together. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

_Will and Finn enter the room. Everyone settled down and paid attention. Finn sat down in the front as Will stood in the middle._

Will: We were supposed to have 2 auditions today but one is sick. Instead, she will perform next week. For today, please be nice. We do need 3 more members in order to compete at Nationals. So please welcome Mrs. Hilary Opain.

_In came the Blonde who was enjoying the Just Dance show. Music for Dynamite started to play._

Hilary

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,__  
__Saying AYO! Gotta let go!__  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,__  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_Hilary was lost in the music which the kids could tell. She was just having a blast, dancing in front of the group._

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance__  
__I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans__  
__I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands__  
__Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Hilary came behind the drummer and began dancing in front of him. She took his hand and pulled him up from his chair, encouraging him to dance like they were in a dance club._

_Yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._  
_And it goes on and on and on..._  
_Yeah!_

_Hilary came and pulled Blaine and Ryder to the front, dancing with them both. Kitty gave her a look, but soon realized Hilary didn't mean anything from it._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,__  
__Saying AYO! Gotta let go!__  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,__  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_I came to move, move, move, move__  
__Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew__  
__I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do__  
__Just what the fudge, came here to do, do, do, do___

_Yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._  
_And it goes on and on and on..._  
_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!__  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life,__  
__Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!___

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,__  
__We gon' go all night,__  
__We gon' light it up,__  
__Like it's dynamite!__  
__'Cause I told you once,__  
__Now I told you twice,__  
__We gon' light it up,__  
__Like it's dynamite!_

_Everyone clapped as the music stopped. Hilary was grinning from ear to ear in between breaths._

Will: You really enjoy music don't you Hilary?

_Hilary nods, stilling grinning._

Hilary: I do. I just love being on a stage. I don't care if I'm in the spotlight or not.

Will: It certainly shows. I think _Will looks at the group _all I have to say is Welcome to the New Directions.

_Hilary's grin just grew bigger as she sat beside Artie. Artie gave her a small wink._


	7. 5 x01 Final Chapter

Friday afternoon after school

_Kitty comes up to Ryder's locker, who was getting out his bag._

Kitty: I want to say thank you for what you did this week. In moments like that, it's nice to know I have real friends.

_Ryder grabbed his bag, then tenderly looked at Kitty. He slowly took her hands into his._

Ryder: Maybe more then a friend?

_Kitty's face was covered in shock._

Kitty: But earlier, when I implied...

_Ryder smiled softly, still holding her hands._

Ryder: Earlier, I was messed up with the whole catfish thing. To be honest, I've always liked you since we auditioned for Grease.

_Kitty's eyebrows arched._

Kitty: Then why did it seem like you were interested in Marley?

Ryder: I lacked the self confidence that I do now. I mean, I was the new guy at school who had weird endzone moves. You were the new cheerleader who looked down upon everyone. I figured I never had a shot. Even when you opened up to me about Julie. I always had the impression you just wanted to be friends.

_Kitty stared into Ryder's eyes, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth._

Kitty: And now?

_Ryder smiled tenderly again and began running his hand through Kitty's hair, fully aware that he's taking a massive risk._

Ryder: And now I'm done playing the scared football player. I want you to know how I feel. Look, I know I'm not the smartest guy, nor the handsome Jake type you are used to dat...

_Kitty interrupted him._

**Kitty: **Oh shut up Ryder.

_Kitty reached up and kissed him, softly at first. Then she opened herself up, allowing her feelings for Ryder to surface as their kiss grew into a passionate show of affection._

Breadstix

_Rachel and Kurt were sitting alone in a booth._

Kurt: That sucks about your Dads. I would have really liked to see them again.

_Rachel nods, eating her meatless meatballs._

Rachel: They were disappointed in catching the flu. I could tell they really wanted to have us over.

Kurt: Have you gotten a call yet from Funny Girl?

_Rachel nods, feeling sort of blue._

Rachel: I didn't get the part.

_Kurt got up and gave her a hug._

Kurt: I'm sorry. Did they say why?

Rachel: They wanted an actress who can commit fully to the show. Since I'm still in NYADA, that actress isn't me.

Kurt: So what now? Will you stay in NYADA then?

Rachel: I will.

_Kurt and Rachel finish their meals and began to walk outside. _

Kurt: I'm proud of you Rachel.

_Kurt and Rachel started walking down the street._

Rachel: What for?

Kurt: The old Rachel would have been depressed at not getting the part.

_Rachel let a ghost smile form on her lips._

Rachel: I was until Finn cheered me up.

_Kurt looked shocked._

Kurt: Finn was in New York?

Rachel: No. I called him. I did tell him that I would call him whenever I had news.

Kurt: So are you and Finn ...

_Rachel shrugs her shoulders._

Rachel: I don't know what Finn and I are. After we hooked up during Valentine's Day, it felt like we hadn't lost our feelings for each other. Then hearing that Finn came to New York a few weeks ago and defending my honor, made me realize that perhaps we do have a future together.

_Kurt smiles and links his arm around Rachel's._

Kurt: You don't have to decide tonight.

Rachel: You are right Kurt. If I'm meant to be with Finn, and if I'm meant to be a Broadway Actress, I will do those on my terms, and by staying true to myself.

_Music for "Breakaway" began to play as Kurt and Rachel skipped down the street._

_Rachel_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_Kurt_

_I'd just stare out my window__  
__Dreaming of what could be_

_Rachel and Kurt_

_And if I'd end up happy__  
__I would pray (I would pray)_

_Rachel  
__Trying hard to reach out__  
__But when I tried to speak out__  
__Felt like no one could hear me__  
__Wanted to belong here__  
__But something felt so wrong here__  
__So I prayed I could break away___

Rachel and Kurt  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
__I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
__And I'll make a wish__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
__I'll take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway___

Kurt  
_Buildings with a hundred floors__  
__Swinging around revolving doors__  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__  
__Gotta keep moving on, moving on__  
__Fly away, breakaway_

_Rachel and Kurt  
__I'll spread my wings__  
__And I'll learn how to fly__  
__Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget the place I come from__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

-End-


	8. 5 x 02 Preview

_Next week on Glee:_

_We get a shot of Figgins standing in the choir room, somberly with Will and Finn next to him._

**Figgins: **"...After Nationals, New Directions are done ..."

_Camera pans to everyone's face, looking said. _

_Next shot, we get Blaine and Kurt conversation_

**Blaine: ** ... I will always love you ...

_Next shot, we have Rachel working at the Spotlight Diner and she meets an idol._

**Rachel: **...It's... It's you...


End file.
